


To Be Alone

by chocolafied



Series: Atlas Reader Inserts [1]
Category: BioShock
Genre: AU, F/M, alternative universe, i'm sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a grueling few days, you and Atlas share a moment. (Alternative Universe where Frank Fontaine and Atlas are two ENTIRELY different people)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone

                Survival in the ruins of Rapture was getting harder and harder by the day. Fontaine continued his schemes while you and Atlas continued to try and find a way to stop him. Things had completely gone to shit…

                You shook your head and looked at him. Frustration had contorted his face and he barely spoke to you after the scuff with the last group of splicers. Both of you had gotten cut up pretty bad. You held your side where one Spider Splicer’s hook made a shallow slice through with blood dripping down your arm. Atlas had blood creeping over his lip and a black eye with bruised knuckles to match. His grip on the wrench in his hands had tightened as the seconds ticked by and he still refused to look at you.

                Your eyes stared at the floor as the elevator silently went up to the top floor. Fontaine had long since abandoned his apartment, now camping out at Point Prometheus. Atlas had begun using it as a rendezvous with his men. Jack had fallen off of the radar, and Atlas had immediately taken off to find him. That was two days ago, and now Fontaine had seized control over Rapture.

                The elevator door dinged and you quietly followed Atlas through the threshold and into the penthouse suite. Two of his men who were sitting in chairs, one tossing a coin up in the air with a cigar in his mouth while the other spinning the cylinder mindlessly looked up at him and stood up.

                “Atlas,” one of them spoke up. “We ‘eard the ruckus goin’ on out there. You alright?”

                “Fine, fine,” he dismissed them. His accent was thicker as he spoke the words stressfully. “How ‘re you boys holdin’ up?”

                “Lost another one to a horde o’ splicers. Damn things ‘re ruthless,” the other said. You silently eyed the three men as the conversation progressed.

                “Damn splicers,” Atlas cursed under his breath. His lips drew themselves into a thin line he looked around the penthouse. He turned his attention back to the men and curtly nodded. “Good work, boys. Keep me posted.” He walked past them after clasping one of them on the shoulder. You followed silently again, knowing he would expect you to.

                The two of you reached the master bedroom. You saw him rake a hand through his hair as he blew out a small gust of air. You quietly closed the door and locked it.

                “That boy better turn up soon,” he snapped, looking at you with a glare. “For all of our sakes.” He was finally venting the pent up frustration you knew he had been bottling up for the past couple of days.

                “I’m sure he will,” you spoke up. Atlas turned to look at you with a slightly startled expression.  The way he scoffed at you made you feel like he had just slapped you across the face.

                “We’re goin’ to need more than ‘I’m sure’, Sister!” he hastily dug through his pockets and fished out his box of cigarettes. His hand turned to flames as he used the Incinerate plasmid to light it, calming down for a moment as he breathed in a few puffs before blowing out a dense cloud of smoke. “Fontaine’s goin’ to run this city into the ground if we don’t do something!” He slowly paced in front of the bed as he smoked.

                You sucked in a breath and looked down at the cut on your side. It had closed up by now, but it was still a bitch to move around with. As you turned your eyes upwards at him, you saw him staring at you with narrowed eyes. He took another puff of his cigarette and walked over towards you. You swallowed hard as he stopped within a foot of you. “How’s the cut?” he asked in a much softer voice.

                “Fine,” your answer was too quick and you knew he immediately caught onto that. You ducked your head down and stared at the wrench in your hands. “It’s… _fine_.”

                He grabbed your chin and tipped your head up to look at you. “I’m sorry about before.” His voice was quiet now, a mumble even. Your ears strained to pick up what he had just said. “You have the patience of a saint for puttin’ up with me like this.” A soft smile played itself across Atlas’ lips.

                You laughed lightly. He smelled of tobacco and blood and sweat and you didn’t picture yourself giving it up for the world. “Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

                His chuckle warmed your insides and made your heart beat faster. “That’s true.” His hand left your chin to tuck away the vagrant strands that were sticking out. “The same goes for you, too.”

                You stuck your tongue out at him and his laugh was the first one you had heard in what seemed like forever. Atlas dug his fingers into your hair and caught your lips with his. He pulled away all too soon for your liking. “We should get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

                You couldn’t help as you dragged your feet to the bed and lied down on it. Atlas smothered his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand and turned off the light before turning to you and wrapping his arms around you. A chaste kiss to your forehead made you hum in content. Both of you were sound asleep in minutes.

               


End file.
